There are many places where people need to confirm the location of the running vehicle. Take the garage in the mining area for example, the entrance of the garage in the mining area is usually equipped with automatic doors, when a system disposed outside the door for detecting the vehicle position by ultrasonic waves, infrared rays and so on detects a vehicle, the automatic door opens so that the vehicle can smoothly enter the garage. However, traditional systems for detecting vehicle position (for example, a system that relies on reflected waves to detect the vehicle position) are weak in vehicle accurate positioning perception function. Because reflecting surfaces of a vehicle body are not smooth or when a vehicle window is used as a reflecting surface, especially for large trucks of which there is a big gap between the cab and the container, reflected waves become intermittent, easily leading to the situation in which a vehicle is mistaken for multiple vehicles or it can not be confirmed.